Of Blonds, Windows, and Kats
by MyBrokenButterfly
Summary: How to make amends to your girl when you royally screwed up? Conspire with her sister of course! Read how Patrick resolves the misunderstanding with Kat. Oneshot


-.-.-.-.-

Today was a strange day to behold.

It started out well enough; he only got sent to the office twice for being late to class. He saw Kat a few times though they still weren't talking. At least she wasn't talking since the whole roof top incident and he wasn't one to start the conversation.

What was so weird about it was when the blond one, Bianca, came up to him. (And here he thought everyone was scared of him. It must be a sister thing)

"Ask my sister to the dance." The cheerleader demanded during lunch. They were in the hallways by his locker. She had come out of nowhere without her usual ditzy friends. Though, around the corner that gangly guy with a crush on her was watching them.

He just looked at the girl before him, smirked and said, "Now why would I do that?"

Bianca just looked at him like he was the airhead, "Because I see the way you stare at her. You like her." She sounded so sure of herself.

He leaned against his locker, crossed his arms, "And if I do? That means nothing seeing as how she and I aren't even talking."

She just waved a hand, "Like that matters. Ask her, or else I'll tell the cheerleading squad where you live. You know, most of them have huge crushes on you, Mr. Bad Boy."

"Like you know where I live." He scoffed.

She smirked, "You wanna bet? I have a friend who can hack the computer system to get the information."

For some reason she didn't seem like she was lying. Especially when he saw that Cameron kid from around the corner blush. Hm, it must be him.

"What's in this for you?"

"I got asked and I can't go unless Kat does. And you're the only guy who she'll even consider saying yes to."

That made his smirk and pride grow. "Really? Well, fine then. I'll ask."

Maybe today wasn't so strange.

-.-.-.-.-

He waited until that night to ask her. Kat does a pretty good job at avoiding him when she wants to and apparently she really wanted to today. According to her sister, their dad had to go into the hospital for the night shift. It's the perfect chance and it negates her only real reason to kick him out.

He waited until about the same time as before, eleven-ish, to climb up the tree outside her window. She left the blinds open, just like before and the window cracked just a bit to let the breeze in.

To let him in.

He looked around the room, she wasn't in there yet but the light was on. He smirked to himself as he opened the window the rest of the way and clambered through.

He examined the room again now that he was finally in it. It's just like it was before. He took his seat at her computer desk like he had before and waited.

Thankfully not long.

"Bianca, give it a rest already." He could hear Kat's voice probably coming up the stairs or something.

"But why? Why can't you please just do this for me?" Her sister whined from the same distance.

"First, I don't want to. Second, who would I go with?"

"What about Patrick?" He perked a little, intrigued to hear what she'd have to say about this.

"What about him?" Kat's voice was coming closer and he wondering how long until she'd get to the door.

"Why don't you go with him?" Bianca cleverly suggested.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you like him."

"Because I like him. Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Her usual sarcasm is out in full swing. He can just imagine her rolling her eyes. He swings around in the chair to face the door, smirk in place.

"Kat, I'm serious, please, just give him a chance. I see the way you look at him. He does it too; you guys are just too stupid to get together already." He is somewhat offended that a blond not-even-cheerleader  
called him stupid.

"Please, you don't know what you're talking about." Her voice was really close. He wonders if they know how loud they are when they talk to each other.

"Yes I do! I've seen you guys." Her sister whines outside the door. He can't help but widen the smirk in anticipation. "Why can't you just get over it already and go out. You have no idea how much easier it would be."

"You just want me to date so you can." She scoffed and turned the handle, opening the door. She's not looking at him but at Bianca who has seen him and can't help but smile slightly at his presence before turning serious again.

"God, Kat, you like him, right?" Bianca grabs her sister as she tries to go into her room.

Kat takes a minute before sighing, "Yeah, B, I do but that's not going to change anything."

"Shut up and just say yes." Bianca practically squeals, a smile breaking out onto her face while she turns Kat around.

"I knew you were obsessed."

Kat at first looks confused, like surprised, furious, pleased, uncertain. Before settling on annoyed.

She glares at him. He smirks, "What do you say, the dance? You in a dress, me in something that resembles a suit."

She looks between her sister and him, then walks towards him and slaps him upside the head with a nearby book. "I can't believe you broke into my room again. That's like the third time!" She turns to her sister, "And you, I can't believe you let me walk into that." She huffs, standing in the middle taking time to look at both of them, "Did you plan this?"

"Is that a yes?" Bianca ventures.

"I don't know," she says turning her attention back to him, "Wouldn't that seem complicated? I mean, we'd be on a date. I may turn out to be clingy and want you to somewhat resemble a prince for the evening." A little anger seeps into her voice.

He holds up his hands in surrender, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm just gonna," Bianca starts, shutting the door slowly as she backs out of the room, "let you guys work this all out."

"I know you're not a slut," He stands up, walks towards her. She doesn't back away. "Maybe I don't just want a hook up either." She looks up at him with horribly veiled hope, "Maybe I wasn't ready to say what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" She sounds so defeated.

He catches her cheek, his thumb running along her cheek bone. "Maybe I actually kinda like you."

She blinks before smiling, "Maybe I actually kinda like you too."

And before they know it, before they're even leaning towards each other, they're kissing. Just like the rooftop, just with a better ending.

They pull apart. He rests his forehead against hers, "so what do you say, be my date for the dance and we'll take it from there?" He rubs his nose against hers.

"I suppose." She answers lightly, making him stop his movements to look her in the eye. She breaks out into a huge grin, which leads him to do the same as they laugh.

As they lean in for another kiss, they hear outside the door, "YES! IT'S ABOUT TIME! FINALLY I CAN GO ON A DATE! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL DAD!"

"Shut up, Bianca!" She says before kissing him again.

-.-.-.-.-.-

His day was definitely a day to remember. Being threatened by a tiny blond, getting the misunderstanding under control, kissing Kat, spending the most of the night not fighting, kissing Kat, getting a date for the dance, kissing Kat, kissing Kat, and oh yeah, kissing Kat.

He is a very happy person.

Now, where can he get a decent looking suit to wear?  
-.-.-.-.-.-

This is something I wrote last night and didn't finish until about 4:30AM when I PMed my editor.

Thank you to my fabulous editor! Michelle you are amazing. What would I do without you?

Got an idea for a story but don't want to write it yourself? Let me know! I'm always up for something different.


End file.
